A Squalo X His Hair Crack Fic
by galeaya
Summary: The title says it all. Written for the KHR Kink Meme at Livejournal. Enjoy. :D


An entry for the KHR Kink Meme in Livejournal. :D

* * *

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIII!!!"

And it was another normal day at the Varia household-slash-base. Or it should have been, considering that there wasn't any apparent threat to the family, nor was there any reason for any weird thing to occur. Yet Squalo's voice could be heard echoing through the halls, which normally wasn't really such a rare treat. Rather, it was the quality to his voice that made his shout so weird - he sounded so breathy, like he was being crushed or something...

Being the caring prince that he was, as well as a concerned subordinate to his commander (of course, he was there to laugh and point at that long-haired shark freak), Bel immediately ran to Squalo's room to see what was wrong. He didn't find the swordsman there though, so he kept looking until he came upon his Boss' room (what Squalo was doing in Xanxus' room, he didn't know). Upon yanking the door open, he was about to let loose his manic laughter (he already had a finger pointing, of course), but was stopped short by what greeted his sight.

There on the floor of the room was Squalo, valiantly trying to wrestle off (and failing) some white _thing_ that was trying to... trying to... trying to... uh...

Bel gulped.

"VOOOOOII!!! YOU!!! GET THIS THING OFF MEEEEE!!!"

Bel blinked.

"DAMN IT, AAARRRRGGHH!!!"

And blinked some more.

"MMMMPPPHHHHHHPRRGGH!!! MRRRRGGHHPPMM!!!"

And blinked and gulped some more, but the image stayed. There on the floor was his commander getting raped by some tentacle-ish white thi --- oh wait, was that his hair?! What the hell...

"NNNGGGGHH!!! NGGGGGHHH!!! MMMMNNN!!!"

He didn't even know hair could do that! Bel looked on, both a little horrified and just a tiny bit curious. And amused. Definitely amused. How the hell did that shark head get his hair to do that? Had he been abusing it again with those girly cosmetics stuff? And damn, that was.. a weird.. uh.. sound...

"Nnngggg.. Mmmmm.. Aaaaahhhnnn.."

Bel gulped (yet again), eyes wide. It seemed like Squalo's hair knew what it was doing, its ends forming tentacle-like arms, those arms sliding over Squalo's body. All over his body. Bel found himself staring mouth open, just a little bit jealous... Because by the looks on Squalo's face, that hair really felt good.

"Aaaahhhnn.. f-fuck.." Squalo was panting hard, trying not to grind against the hair rubbing his groin. He bit his lip, enough to draw blood, but it didn't stop the moans from getting out. Damn it, but his hair was soft, and it smelled good. It was logical for it to feel good against his cock.

Squalo tried to turn, but he ended up squirming instead as his hair (HIS HAIR)wrapped itself around his torso. It tightened around him, moving across his sensitive nipples, eliciting a deep moan from him. He couldn't - shouldn't be giving in, but it felt really good, and it had been a really long time since he last-

"S-Squalo..." A shaky voice interrupted his thoughts, forcing himself to look up. He had forgotten all about the other occupant in the room. "What the fuck...?"

"Nnnggg! I-aaaahh-I don't kno-oohhh.." The hair tightened around his nipples, cutting his speech short. The strands grinding against his cock went a little harder and faster, making him arch his back. His scrunched up his eyes, fighting against the pleasure. _Fuck.. Fuck.._

Bel sank to the floor, forgetting to close the door behind him. It was too much, seeing Squalo getting molested by his hair. He yanked his pants open, intent on finding release for himself. Forget the damn shark. What he needed was to jerk off to the sexy image in front of him, even if it was hair-rape (whatever that was).

Squalo unconsciously began rocking to his hair's rhythm, his hands clenching uselessly above his head. His hair had his arms pinned effectively above his head and to one of the legs of his bed. Fuck, he felt good. Really good. It would be just a matter of time before he---

His eyes flew open at the tickling sensation he felt on the back of his thighs. His hair wouldn't dare! He suddenly renewed his efforts on struggling against the possessed hair, not willing to submit to _that_ humiliation. He wouldn't be fucked by his own hair! HE. JUST. WOULDN'T.

"GRRRRRGGHHH!!! ANGGGHH!! GNNGGHH!!! NOOOOO!!!"

Squalo heard someone gasp and wondered briefly if it was him or Bel. But it didn't matter because those damn strands were slowly slipping inside his ass...

It felt weird but surprisingly good, like fingers but softer, smoother. He held his breath as the strands slowly pushed in, in, in... Oh fuck, he felt so full...

His hair began to move out, then in, then out... He panted harshly, body moving along, against the soft thrusts. He felt the hair tentacle getting a little thicker with each thrust, going a little faster with each drive inside his body. He moaned louder, deeper, as the hair around his body tightened, squeezing his nipples. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see... He needed to come so badly he so close to begging his hair to wrap around his cock.

As if reading his mind, it did just that, and it wasn't long before he spilled his release into the same hair that got him off. He vaguely heard someone grunting just a few moments later, but he couldn't care less. He was very sated and comfortable on the floor, even with some of his hair still inside his ass, some around his torso, some on his cock, some splayed about him. He doubted that anything could make him move, at least for a while...

"What the hell is this?!"

His eyes flew open at the heart-stoppingly cold voice from the doorway. Even without looking he knew he was in deep shit.

"B-B-Boss..."

* * *

I hope that worked.. :D


End file.
